In recent years computer applications, such as massively multiplayer role-playing games have become extremely popular. One example of a computer application enables a participant to create and develop a fictional character represented by an avatar in a virtual world. A given participant may develop, among other things, a storyline, a reputation, and attributes of her fictional character by interacting in the virtual world via the avatar. Other examples of computer applications may not involve the creation of a virtual world representation of the participant.
The virtual world typically includes an environment with a variety of virtual locations containing a variety of virtual objects. In some cases, the virtual locations and the virtual objects mimic realistic locations and objects, while in other cases, the virtual locations and virtual objects are fanciful creations. Computer applications generally permit the fictional character to travel across the virtual locations and interact with the virtual objects and other fictional characters or avatars in the virtual world.